


hayley williams one shots

by crvstalclear



Category: Hayley Williams - Fandom, Paramore, Petals For Armor - Hayley Williams (Album), Taylor York - Fandom, Zac Farro - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvstalclear/pseuds/crvstalclear
Summary: hayley williams one shots! comment ur requests and i will do them lol. im desperate.
Relationships: Hayley Williams/OFC, Hayley Williams/Reader, Hayley Williams/Taylor York, Hayley Williams/You, one shots - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. guitars and pancakes

Hayley quietly hummed along to the plucked guitar strings that your fingers lightly grazed over. Her voice, although quite low, made your heart swell as you continued to play along aimlessly. Alf, the dog, was curled up on a barstool next to you, let out a soft content sigh.

Hayley, on the opposite side of the marble island had her back to you as she was flipping pancakes. You heard the sizzle of the batter drop on the skillet, and a moment later a little yelp from her.

"Too much?" You asked, letting you fingers slip through the guitar frets stopping your playing.

"Yeah.." She giggled, "This ones massive." She turned around to face you while she licked the dough off her finger.

"You're cute." You grinned. You hopped off the barstool and placing the rainbow guitar strap around your shoulders. You adjusted the guitar so it was on your back. Coming closer to her, you wrapped her in a hug, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Separating from the hug, Hayley took a look at you. "I'm so glad you like the guitar strap. I knew as soon as I saw it that you would like it."

She had bought it for you as your anniversary gift a few weeks ago. It wasn't big, you agreed to calm down for this one year celebration after the 6 month anniversary both left your pockets hurting. Matching promise rings. You remember the wide grin she wore while she opened the box on the couch, quickly slipping it on, and then leaping over to the other side of the couch to tackle you into a hug with sloppy kisses.

It had already been a year since your first date together, which was wild because it didn't even feel that long. So many good things had happened in the span of a year, the dog walks, star gazing, hair dying adventures, Nashville coffee shop dates and your favourite of all was when you could just sit on the living room floor, Alf snoozing on the couch, while the two of you did some guitar improv. Hayley would play the bass, electric guitar or even the keyboard and sometimes sing along while you would stick with your trusty acoustic guitar.

Everything with her felt like home. Her warm body next to yours in bed, or her hand in yours and especially her groggy little face in the mornings while you traced the outlines of her tattoos.

"Hello, earth to agent Y/N" She said as she tickled your belly. You widened you eyes as you focused back on her, "Thank you thank you thank you for the gift. I love it and you so much. And I hope you like your gift, too." You pointed to the new necklace that lay perfectly on her chest. It had a pressed flower in it, specifically the flowers that were in her, or your backyard. You planted them together when you first moved in, and you took one of the flowers to a local jeweller in town to get it pressed and incorporated into a necklace.

She gasped and held the pendant in her hand. "Yes! I love it so much." She stood up on her tippy toes to to press a kiss to your lips. You could still feel her smile when your lips parted, which led you into picking her up. She yelped again, but this time for the pancakes, which surprised you because normally she was all over you. Naps on the couch or bed she was sprawled on top of you, and during the day she'd sit on your lap and played with your hair just to keep you company.

"Put me down!! The pancakes are going to burn!" Placing her down, you could hear the sizzle on the pan. She flipped it over and jokingly let out a scoff.

"Its burnt," She said turning to you with a silly little pout on her lips. "Thanks." You shrugged your shoulders. "Sorry?"

"Sorry? That won't cut it missy." She said waving the spatula in your face. Your smile widened as you felt the presence of a little furry friend in between your legs.

"Alf!" Hayley said happily as she scooped him up into her arms. "My little friend over here..." she said eyeing you.

"Friend?" You scoffed "Shouldn't have gotten you that necklace, or the ring, if we're just friends." 

She shook her head and laughed. "...Burnt this pancake, so its your little treat okay, bud?"

Adjusting the dog in her arms, she flipped the burnt pancake onto a plate beside the stove and split it in half with her hands, feeding it to the dog. He ate it quite quickly which made Hayley's adorable laugh come out, which made you smile even bigger. Doing a double take, you shook your head out of pure happiness, not believing that this was your life. Walking behind Hayley and placing your arms around her waist, giving her a hug from behind.

You loved the mornings like these, Hayley in the kitchen with a colourful over sized band tee, cute socks on to match, and her platinum blonde hair and its loose curls flowing down her back. The sun poured in from the windows behind you and you could feel its warmth on your back as you leaned in to kiss her cheek, whispering a faint "I love you." in her ear to which she responded the same.

\--

tysm for reading!! i hope u enjoyed it and pls lmk if u want more! ill be happy to write smth up, or even tell me an idea and i can do it:)

tyyy

xoxo nat <3


	2. couldn't sleep?

Your eyes fluttered open, there wasn’t much to see since the room was dark, but you put your arm out to find Hayley, only to find that her side of the bed was empty. As you rolled over to check your phone, you heard the faint sound of piano and a soft voice singing along. You smiled to yourself, when Hayley couldn’t sleep she always did this.

Your phone read 3:00am and you flashed the screen towards the bottom of the bed to see if the dog was there, but he wasn’t, which meant that he was with Hayley, he never left her side.

You tossed the duvet off of your body and immediately regretted it, your bedroom was cold. It wasn’t unusual, it was always like this. It made your bodies gravitate towards each other in the bed, you’d always wake up in the morning with her tangled up in your arms.

Walking over to your closet to pick up a sweatshirt, you heard the dog bark which Hayley instantly followed by a loud shushing which made you smile.

The lights were on when you opened your bedroom door which made you squint as you walked down the stairs. As you adjusted to the light, you saw Hayley, still in her pyjamas sitting on the piano bench aimlessly playing soft melodies, accompanied by her voice. The dog, not far, was seated in between her legs, tail wagging and looking up at her, he was wide awake too.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You asked as you approached her. She turned around after hearing your voice, she cracked a small smile. 

“Yeah… Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.”

“Its ok Hayles.” You said rubbing your eyes, they still hadn’t adjusted to the bright lights. Must’ve been a deep sleep.

“Here, come sit.” She scooted over on the small bench and you took a seat on her right. She began playing melodies, her voice humming along in short riffs. It soothed you and you soon found yourself resting your head on Hayley’s shoulder, close to dozing off. But you knew if you didn’t try to get her to sleep she wouldn’t at all so you grudgingly lifted yourself off of her. She stopped playing and gave you a look.

“Hey, you were almost asleep, what’s up?”

“Haha, good one, but I’m not the one that we’re trying to get to sleep, you are.”

Although you weren’t very good at piano (guitar was your strong suit), you placed your hands on the keys and attempted to play some songs. You weren’t sure which one to play, but ended up settling on a classic, Suzanne, by Leonard Cohen.

You could tell she liked it, and she rested her head on your shoulder this time.

Making your way up to the chorus, you heard her let out a sigh of content.

“And you want to travel with her, and you want to travel blind, And you know that you can trust her, for she’s touched your perfect body with her mind.”

It was a simple song, only a guitar and a voice was needed which was perfect for you. You smiled to yourself, you knew she liked this song, because it was the first one you ever played for her on the guitar. It was after the first week of dating that you had your first playing session together. Sheet music was spread upon the floor but you didn’t them because you had known this one for a long time. You remember how she instantly stopped what she was doing and listened, her kind eyes soft and full of love. And how she wrapped you in a hug after you had finished because she knew that you were going to love each other for a long time.

As you started the second verse, you looked at Hayley, she was just starting to doze off, with a cute little smile plastered to her face.

“Now, Suzanne takes your hand and she leads you to the river, She’s wearing rags and feathers from Salvation Army counters.”

Your voice wasn’t perfect, but you could tell Hayley liked it so you kept going. Your hands playing the same few notes over and over again, the lyrics full of beauty, understanding and blissful love. They were so sweet it was almost as if they were dipped in honey, it was perfect for you and Hayley,

Nearing the end, you drew the last chorus out playing it slower than usual, Hayley was for sure asleep now, but you finished the song.

“…For she’s touched your perfect body with her mind.”

You lightly took your fingers off the keys and pressed a kiss to her head. Picking her up and slowly bringing her upstairs, while the dog followed you.

Your movements were slow and calculated as you were careful not to wake her. You tucked her into bed and climbed in beside her, and after delicately placing a kiss to her neck, you to fell asleep a few moments later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways i included one of my fav songs in this, and please do check it out, here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svitEEpI07E
> 
> im so bored and unable to leave my house so leave me some requests pls lmfao i will probably do them.
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe and being kind to themselves!!
> 
> nat ✨

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for readingggg, hope it wasnt too long and i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> love,  
> nat


End file.
